Goose Eggs
by Levity
Summary: FE7: What does love mean to someone such as a tactician? As I am sitting crouched up tight in my tent, or somewhat, trembling with a cat trying to offer me warm comfort, I can somehow recall this story well. The pairing, it is a surprise.
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: Bizz does not own Fire Emblem, silly. She doesn't remember saying something as absurd as that.

I was horribly bored. Random stuff about the tactician is fun to write, it seems. Yes, the tactician does indeed have a name, but I don't feel like revealing it right now. And this is my first time writing in first-person. I didn't before because a lot of first-person fics on here are related with mary-sues and self-inserts, and I did not wish to associate myself with them. But hay. I needed to try out something new for once. Enjoy, and review if you like.

'o'o'

This is Some Sort of Prologue

'o'o'

You see, I was going to begin with a different part of this story, but I thought that I should start at the very beginning first, or at least introduce myself. As I am sitting crouched up tight in my tent, or somewhat, trembling with a cat trying to offer me warm comfort, I can somehow recall this story well. Maybe, this way, you can understand it better.

I did not remember who I was, I think. When I was found on the plains that day, I could recall almost nothing of my previous travels, except for that maybe I was someone rather notable. I have as much confidence in my skills, still, as I had months before, when I was chewing on carrots and telling a story to a child much younger than I. Okay, I remember _that,_ at least. How nice. I cannot for the sake of my life happen to still have that certain story in mind, but if I did, I would most likely share it with you, just for a moment, just for the amusement. Amusement... oh, how I adore that word. I am simply infatuated with it. Yes. Mm.. oh, also, I am a female. I can't remember my name, but at least I can remember my gender. Oh, and my hair. I always take care of that, too. Hmm... yes. It is short, shoulder-length, and is of a warm brown color.

Alas, I still must tell you this tale, so I shall.

I awoke that day (oh, strange days) to a young woman's voice calling out softly to me in my unconsiousness. My mind could make up as much sense in that place as it could before I recieved that blow to the head, or at least, that's what I think it was. I cannot remember if it had been someone else who had struck me so brutally, or simply my own clumsiness that had done so. This fear, however, or something of the sort, abandoned me after I opened my eyes. The woman, she was looking down at me with such kindness and concern; in fact, she looked almost lonely to me. She had long, green hair that was tied back, and wore the familiar type of clothes that tribespeople had worn around these parts of Sacae. I read about them. I read about everything, actually. I like reading. It's fun. Knowledge, I am always seeking it.

I came to the conclusion that this girl did not have any intention of hurting me, so my arms left from in front of my face as quicky as they had raised up in defense. "Who are you?" She had asked me. I pondered for a moment. Who _was_ I, anyway? How confusing. Confusion was something I've known for quite a long time, actually.

"Ah.. a traveling tactician," I replied. For some reason, I did not say my name. I could not say my name.

"Hm? Can you remember your name?" She asked. I already knew the answer to that one, sadly.

"I'm not sure." After all, it _was_ true. Or maybe I was still frightened. I noticed I was still wearing my loose, green robes as I had before for months on end. I eventually rose up to examine my surroundings. I was resting on a cot in a small, hut-like-place. A small, semi-sturdy building? I could not be sure, but I could tell that this woman had been living in here for quite some time. Had she been alone this whole time was something I still wondered about; I wished to ask her about it, but it didn't come out. After all, I remembered my manners. I did not want to ask her aomething she most likely did not want to answer. I did know how that feel, anyway. Frequent questions were not something I was fond of. "What is your name, woman of the plains?" Was what I asked instead.

"Hm? Ah, my name is Lyn. It's nice to meet you, traveler." She smiled at me. I liked that smile. It reminded me of my mother's. Or maybe my father's as well; he was quite proud of me in my intelligence. He called me a prodigy. My parents, oh how I miss them so. After I had left home, I had simply wanted others to know of my skills as well. No one, however, had seemed to need me that much. I could not wield any type of weapon very well, though I had been taught something of swordplay back home. No, all I was really a master at was tactics. There were a few that were amazed by my tactical skills, but the rest? They brushed me off, or I suppose you could put it that way. I didn't really care, however; I was still given food and shelter many times, and I was grateful. Anything after that, however, is a blur. I cannot remember how I had passed out here in the first place. I find it rather amusing. There is something that my mind is trying to comprehend, and so I try to grasp what it is.

There is a loud noise outside. I couldn't tell what kind of noise it was. The girl, Lyn, she is rather startled at this, and rushes outside. She comes back in and breathes, "Bandits. They're outside. Look, stay in here and keep safe. I'll go take care of them, all right?"

I nod, but my legs defied what my brain told them to do. As Lyn is leaving the small house, I follow her outside.

"What? Wait, do you want to help me?" She asked. Another question.

"Y-yes. I would like to... help you rid your home of these brigands," I say.

"Oh, all right. Thank you!" She smiled again. Oh, that smile.

And so, as I gave her her orders, she followed them dutifully and correctly, and the bandits were killed. They were rather ugly things, they were. I couldn't stand bandits, for they thought they knew everything. They weren't me. I should know something, I think. Hm? Bandits? Oh, yeah. Them. They're icky. Very much so.

This Lyn, I felt most comfortable around her after that. We had gone to town later on to find out about the breakout of bandits and such that happened to be targeting the plains and such. We met two knights after that; their names were Kent and Sain, and they were total opposites. Why do I say this? Well, Kent was rather calm and seemed like a man who knew exactly what he was doing. And Sain? He was a complete womanizer. He flirted with Lyn, who slapped him harder than I had ever seen anyone slap a person before. I think I had felt my own cheek tingle on that one.

Lyn, she found out she was royalty. Her grandfather? We searched for him. A group, we had formed, kind of like a family; me, Lyn, Kent, Sain, a young pegasus knight named Florina... I loved her, actually. She was just so.. shy. I teased her all the time, and all of us would laugh. Together. Oh, and don't get me started on Serra and Erk. We found them in a village; they made the perfect couple. Erk, he denied it. But I knew.

Of course, I'm sure you don't want me to go on for too long. This is only the beginning, after all, and so I shall at least say this: Lyn did end up finding her grandfather, but he was being poisoned by an evil tyrant who wanted the throne. Tyrant? Well, that's what I called him. Lyn and us, however, we killed him, and I had helped them out. I gave the orders and acted as their tactician. It felt good, really. Anyway, her grandfather, he was sick, but he did get well. We all parted for a while; a year, actually. I never thought I would see any of them again.

I'd say that, I think I remember my name.

The real story, it begins now. Probably, I believe.

'o'o'

The end of the prologue, it is now.


	2. The Chapter One

Disclaimer: No, Bizz still does not own Fire Emblem. She is merely a fan.

.. Hi again.Yes, if you were wondering, the title will make sense. And I don't think this will end up with many chapters, either (lawl my previous fic that I need to finish), but the chapters will be way longer. Mm-hm. Also, even though I've played this game over like three times now, I can't recall the one who brought the tactician from the nearby inn to Eliwood. So I made it Marcus, even though it could've been Lowen or something, because I don't like Lowen. I no longer own a DS, so I might have to borrow my friend's if I want to play through the game again.

'o'o'

This is Chapter One, I Believe

'o'o'

I did meet them again, yes. However, I met others before that.

A year had passed by. I was staying at an inn nearby somewhere I cannot remember. I happened to be chewing on carrots and bread- oh, my favorite foods of them all, they were- at a flimsy, wooden table near the entrance. My clothes, my robes, they were rather dirty. I had scheduled myself to visit the town marketplace for something new to wear, as I had actually had a bit of gold at the time. People these days had been friendly to me. The year, it had been friendly overall. I had met many who were kind to me, the weather was fine, except the winter was harsh; I happened to be in Ilia at the time, I think. Yes, friendly, but kind of lonely. I did meet a young girl who had been rather marveled by my skills; she called me 'Feather', for some reason. In actuality, now that I am going through this recollection of my journeys, I had enjoyed having that nickname for those few weeks or so that I had stayed there. I haven't seen her since about five months ago when I had met her. Kind of . . . lonely.

All of a sudden, a knight, he came rushing in looking rather distraught and as if he were searching around for someone. I eyed him with curiosity. He had light purple hair- it was graying, perhaps, considering how old he had looked- and he seemed to cast a sort of glance at me. I blinked and then stood up, still chewing on some bread. I approached him rather cautiously, and said, "Oo are yoo ooin' foe?" I forgot that my mouth was still full. He gave me a look.

"Hm?"

I swallowed then. "Mm, I'm sorry. I meant to say- who are you looking for, sir?"

".. Ah. Well, I'm looking for those who could possibly--"

I interrupted him, which is something that I shouldn't have done, but I did so anyway. I attempted to finish his sentence, anyway. "-- Help you? Excuse me, sir, I don't mean to intrude on anything, but.. you look familiar. In a way."

"... Come with me." I blinked again. It happened quickly, but all of a sudden I was accepted to go on a journey with him- them. First unknowing on my part, anyway.

"Ah. All... right."

I forgot that I had still been hungry, and that I hadn't finished my carrots.

'o'o'

I rode on his horse with him- first time I had ever ridden on any kind of mount. I felt rather uneasy, of course, as we rode up to a group awaiting towards the end of the city. Well, town. I still hadn't gotten any new clothes, which is what I realized much, much later, along with my hunger. My stomach growled. I told it to shut up in my mind.

"Hm? Marcus, who is..." I heard a masculine voice begin as I slowly lowered myself off of the paladin's horse. I looked at the person who owned the voice that was speaking, and something dinged inside of my head. I knew who this person was, and he knew who I was.

"You.. you were with Lady Lyndis, weren't you? A year ago, wasn't it?" He asked me.

I stared at him for a minute. I was horrible with manners, I had decided. "El- Lord Eliwood? Erm, that was your name... right?"

"You remembered! I'm glad."

"Mm.. yes. Indeed I have. I'm glad as well."

We all chatted for a bit more- there were others that we brought along, an archer named Rebecca (who wore braids, just like nearly every other person I have ever met with that name) a cavalier named Lowen, and maybe two other fighters, one I knew before. For some reason, people were after Eliwood. They wanted to kill him. It was after we started moving that we had found that out; I met Serra and Matthew again, and Hector, another noble. I did not know why I, a lowly traveler, was all of a sudden surrounded by nobles. It was overwhelming, and rather puzzling. People happened to be after Hector, too. Such odd days.

We were around somewhere looking for info on this matter (I ended up being a tactician for them, which made me feel good again, by the way I had guided Lowen to a house where a strange merchant man lived whose name I did not happen to know until later, haha we got a torch out of it though). Me at that time? Well, before I speak of that time, since it seems to be hard right now (I still love you, my sweetest cat), I will say that I happened to be at another house at the time with Rebecca. There was an old woman, a witch, she said, who gave us something called a mine. It "made magical explosions whenever someone were to step on it, heeheehee", she said. I learned her name at a later time, too, but that was later.

Once we left the house, I saw Matthew speaking with someone. This someone looked like a myrmidon. I was very aware of what they were like, since I was most familar with sword-wielding classes. He looked young, perhaps around me or Matthew's age, or maybe Erk's. I could not tell. His green hair was long and tied into a braid (I'm surprised he and Rebecca weren't related, I really am), and his bangs were held back by a worn, blue headband. It would be an understatement, or probably not, to say that I was rather fascinated with this person. He looked Sacaen, like Lyn. At least, by his clothes anyway. They were blue and had those intricate patterns on them.

After the battle was taken care of, I turned my attention to Matthew and this new recruit. He was teasing him about something. My inaccurate ears heard 'jobless' and 'I didn't mean it that way'. Eliwood and Hector seemed to have needed me for something, but my easily-distracted self strayed elsewhere. Besides, Hector called me 'too young', or something.

"Matthew?" I said as I was straying slowly towards the two, "Who is this, by chance?" My head happened to be cocked to the side in wonderment. Or amusement, maybe. Oh, how I do love that word. Like carrots and bread, and maybe apples. My stomach growled again. I assumed Matthew probably heard, but if he did, the thief paid no mind to it. I had wanted him to do that anyway.

"Oh, him? This is Guy," he replied gestering towards the myrmidon (I was right about his class), "And I've convinced him to join us, whether he likes it or not." He smirked, and Guy groaned.

"Guy? Hm.. what an ever odd name. It reminds me of my name," I said. My eyes sparkled a bit; I actually remembered my name, and also recalled the fact that I liked- preferred- keeping it secret from people. I cannot tell why. "Well, hi, Guy. I'm this group's tactician." I smiled. It probably didn't match Lyn's smile, but it was a friendly smile nonetheless. At least, I'm sure it looked that way.

"A tactician, huh?" He had replied, "Well, hi there. Matthew's already told you my name, so... it's nice to meet you, I guess."

I knew right away that I wished or maybe even desired to become friends with this person, this 'Guy'. Some of the group, I think, already knew my obsession with swordmasters, I believe- I had wanted to be one when I was very, very little, which is when I practiced swordplay with my father. At least I knew that Eliwood did, and maybe Rebecca. I liked talking with her. She was a bright girl.

This, I could tell, was the start of something. I did not know what it was. I was distracted in what I was thinking, but I don't know what that might have been.

I was almost afraid.

'o'o'

The end of chapter one has come. My cat, she is sleeping next to me now.


	3. Chapter Two and a Cat

DISCLAIMER: Bizz still doesn't seem to own Fire Emblem

Hi there. I really have nothing to say here except thanks to those few who've favorited, alerted, and reviewed. It means a lot. Reviews are nice. Like chocolate.

'o'o'

I Think This is Chapter Two/ Cats Are Amusing

'o'o'

We were about to settle camp for the night when a frightened scream was heard faintly in the distance. Which turned out to be the merchant guy, and bandits were trying to steal his goods. Like I have mentioned before, I despise bandits, despise them with every fiber and well-kempt hair of my being. How dare they, how dare they think they know and own everything! I always say. I just can't stand them. So we killed them all, all of them, at least all we could see of them in the darkness.

"Oh thank you, thank you, I'm so very grateful!" The merchant- whose name turned out to be Merlinus- repeated over and over until Hector told him to shut up and Eliwood give him a quick lecture on his manners. He offered his services to us, and while they were accepting said services, I zoned out again and I noticed Guy handing something to Serra, some sort of animal, maybe? I approached them quietly and discovered that it was an injured kitten. "Poor thing, I wonder if the bandits did this to it?" I heard the cleric say. I got a closer look; part of it's fur was ripped off of it's back legs and it was missing it's left ear. Or, at least, _part_ of it's left ear. It had been mewling softly in it's confusion, and I assumed the cat was probably scared. Well, of _course_ it was scared. One of it's front paws was bleeding a little, which Serra healed instantly. "Guy, where did you find this?" Serra asked the recently-recruited myrmidon.

"Uh... it was wandering around in the thickets where I killed some bandits with axes," He replied, "I heard it... meowing. I didn't want to just leave it there to die, I guess."

"Awww, that's so nice of you!!" Serra chirped loudly. That's when I cut in.

"You'll probably need someone to take care of that, won't you?" I grinned widely as Serra handed the kitten back over to Guy. "Because I'd sure love to." Serra had already waltzed back over to the main group at this point, when I actually spoke.

"Well, then, I guess he's all yours," said Guy. The cat mewed again as it gently found it's way into my arms.

"It's male, I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Now he just needs a name." I pondered in my mind for a minute. See, the cat was lucky to be alive, considering it's injuries. Except, I couldn't name him 'Lucky' because it was already all-too-popular and I can't stand 'popular', like bandits. So then I thought of a four-leaf clover, but 'Four-Leaf Clover' was much too long of a name for the young kit, and, so I would've named him 'Clover', but that sounded unoriginal, too. 'Mark' came into mind for some reason, I mean, it was familiar in some way, --

".. 'Mark'," I announced proudly, "Shall be the name of this cat."

"Sounds like a weird name for a cat," Guy replied, "But, hey, he's your cat now."

"Indeed he is..." I was cut off by the sound of Hector's voice some length away from us, which, I didn't know what else I had to say anyway.

"Hey, you two! We're gonna be leaving soon! What's taking you?" I heard him shout.

"Coming!" Said Guy as he started catching up but stopped when he saw I was still occupied with Mark. "Are.. you okay?" He asked.

"Mm, yes," I replied as I began to follow.

'o'o'

I met Lyn again. Lyn, and Sain, and Kent, and Wil, even Florina, and we joined forces to stop that madness that would soon spread. Also, I teased Erk and Serra again because it's fun.

Things started getting out of hand, however. See, there are these two siblings, Ninian and Nils. Some madman started chasing after us because of who-knew-what (even though I know now, but I must say that's skipping much too far ahead), and his name was Nergal I guess. Well, that's the information we started getting. Eliwood was searching for his father, and so we had to travel to an island named Valor, also-known-as the Dread Isle. No one dared to go there for the island was said to be cursed and all were terrified out of their wits to even speak of it, so our recourse was a last-resort sort of method.

Pirates.

Um, as in, we met this pirate captain. His name was Fargus, and he seemed to be honest with us (and rather fearless if you ask me), though he wanted to challenge us first. Let me tell you, also, they were tough. Really, really tough.

".. Go the upper way," I said as Florina brought a shaman out of a nearby house. Canas, he said his name was.

"Are you sure?" Said Hector. I winced as I watched a pirate wave a silver axe, and some paladin with three underdogs came from the outside way.

"... I think I'm sure, Hector. Besides, a woman in the inn nearby said so."

"... A woman?"

"Go!"

And so we went. Through an alley, up in some trees, behind a shop, and we were there. Of course, it wasn't that easy. I could tell Serra was rather exhausted from running around and healing everyone, and Priscilla was busy visiting houses, which I ordered her to do. When she asked me why, I did not answer. When Erk asked me why, I ordered him to follow Serra. He didn't look too happy about that. Ehehehe. Oh, and the witch who gave us the mine, her name was Hannah, and she started giving us auguries. Actually, I was really thankful for some of those.

We sailed off to the Dread Isle after that, after talking to Fargus. He seemed impressed on how we made it through his pirate crew, though Lyn didn't seem too happy about sailing with them. I was going to go see how she was faring when I heard a gagging noise somewhere towards the side of the ship, and I forgot everything to go see who was making those noises. I knew that I already knew who it was and that was exactly why I forgot. Besides, Hector went over to comfort her anyway.

"Guy?" I saw the green-haired boy doubled over the edge of his ship looking like he was about ready to vomit. He was trembling slightly. I repeated his name, and he turned around for a brief moment.

"Oh... um, hi.." He muttered, "Sorry if.. you saw that."

"Ah, it's fine, really," was my response. "Tell me... do you get seasick easily?"

"Well, actually, this is.. my first time.." He didn't finish his sentence as he readied himself for another fit. I walked up next to him, my footsteps making nearly-inaudible thumps on the wood of the large ship, and pulled a small, greenish-colored bottle from my satchel. "I think this should help." I offered it to him.

"I, uh... what is it?" He asked after a pause.

"It's, erm, a medicinal type of substance made from certain herbs... my parents taught me how to make it, it's good for some illnesses and stomach ailments. I almost always carry some around with me, just in case."

"Mm. Well... thanks," He replied, accepting the bottle from my hand.

I felt something after that. I mean, it feels good helping someone out, but I felt something more. Yes, something, even as we were attacked minutes later, I felt something more. I think it helped with my tactics because most of the Black Fang were dead in mere amounts of time.

Yet, I still paid cautious attention to Guy.

'o'o'

It's the end of chapter two.


End file.
